<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like real people do by itsokaybabytheresnoexit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262027">like real people do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokaybabytheresnoexit/pseuds/itsokaybabytheresnoexit'>itsokaybabytheresnoexit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Someone stop me, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, master - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokaybabytheresnoexit/pseuds/itsokaybabytheresnoexit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Voldemort's voice is sexy, so he summons Voldemort in his dreams. They fuck. Repeatedly. In various places. Very kinky. Reading this grants you a spot in hell right next to Oscar Wilde. We're on the VIP, baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="page">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>There are things we think of in the privacy of our minds which will never see the light of day, which we will never utter aloud, even when alone, hardly daring to think them, whispering them softly against that grand, grey space which is the human conscience, fearful that some invisible God will nod in disparagement. Harry, though he would never admit it to himself, thought Tom Riddle was quite desirable- his voice in particular, there was a velvety tone to it, some hidden depth, a hoarse echo that dragged against the walls of an underwater cave- he should like for that voice to whisper things to him, to command him. He had first noticed this in Tom Riddle’s form, in the soft, black curls and the piercing blue eyes, his high cheekbones, the way he carried himself, his long fingers- and afterwards he had quietly told himself that the Dark Lord’s voice was hauntingly similar, if not more dominating, deeper, darker, out of a teenage fantasy. He had blushed hard, he had punched himself, he was angry at his own mind. Later, he learnt not to question desires, he had let his body shudder violently as he came to the thought of that voice, soaking in shame- but only afterwards.</p>
      <p>That night, he forced that voice inside his dreams. He was splayed on a bed he had seen once in some well-preserved house from muggle advertisements, naked, stroking himself slowly, moaning loudly, sure that no-one could listen. He whispered some form of broken plea in parseltongue and the reply echoed all around. He knew he was in a dream.</p>
      <p>“Potter?” The hiss was loud and clear, low and rough. Harry felt his cheeks grow red with shame, but his cock grew harder, his need for release spiralled out of control.</p>
      <p>“Fuck, just- talk to me-” he managed, thinking that he should savour this treat his brain had to offer. He saw the walls of the old-fashioned bedroom descend into darkness.</p>
      <p>“And what would you like me to say?” Asked the voice, in English that time, but the implication of a primal impulse was still there, that feeling that made him want to submit.</p>
      <p>“Fuck- you know, you know how I’d like you to- talk to me” he breathed, and wondered if his words were comprehensible. There was a quiet, dark chuckle, and the boy felt the blood rushing to his face, he was embarrassed to admit this, even in a dream. He stroked his hard length and moaned out.</p>
      <p>“Well, spread your legs for me, then,” the voice mused. There was a sense of joking around in its usual roughness. Harry obeyed without question, spreading his legs as far apart as he could, speeding up his strokes. “You like that, boy?”</p>
      <p>“Yes,” he called out, surprised by the desperate tone of his own voice. He hadn’t heard his voice like that, ever.</p>
      <p>“Hm,” came a simple grunt in response. “You’re so hard for me, who could’ve thought, that you’d desire me of all people like that.” Harry felt the whole of his body spasm. “So eager,” Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. “You’re such a naughty boy, summoning me here like that,” he said coldly, and then he hissed again, “Come for me, let me see how you need this.” Harry came all over himself with a loud, desperate moan, cumming on his naked body. His mind cleared from the haze, his eyes focused again into the dark walls of the room.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“S-Summoning you?” He asked, out of breath. Voldemort chuckled again.</p>
      <p>“Yes, Potter, summoning me, inside your dream.” The shadow of the familiar form walked out from the great abyss that expanded above the room and Harry moved so fast backwards he hit his head on the dark wooden bedpost. He tried to pull something in front of his exposed form. “Ah, so; now, you cover up,” said Voldemort pleasantly. The bright red of his eyes burned in Harry’s skin.</p>
      <p>“I- I don’t understand,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse, his body still numb from the strong orgasm.</p>
      <p>“The way you enter my dreams, my mind, see what I see, feel what I feel,” explained the man. “Though I don’t come uninvited, Potter. I am not so rude. You were desperate, so desperate and needing you managed to pull my conscience inside yours.”</p>
      <p>“So- you’re not something I imagined?” Harry managed to slip behind the covers of the victorian bed, his scar burning, and his heart beating rapidly.</p>
      <p>“No.” His nemesis was leaning on the wall, he had not bothered to move closer.</p>
      <p>“You’ll kill me, then?”</p>
      <p>“No, you silly boy,” he said impatiently. “I cannot impact the physical world- although I do expect you’ve had a... rather...wet dream.” Harry covered his face with his hands.</p>
      <p>“Oh God, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”</p>
      <p>“That was obvious.”</p>
      <p>“Why did you continue, then? Why did you, well, why did you say those things to me?” He still had not wrapped his head around it.</p>
      <p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Voldemort laughed. “I found it rather amusing. And besides, you’re rather easy on the eye, naked and begging me like that. So inviting, spreading your legs for me like a little whore.” Harry met his red eyes, which glimmered with something he had not seen before. “And I did not touch you, Potter.” He motioned to the stains of cum all over the bed and his body, and the way he was still shaking from aftershocks. “All this you did by yourself. I only told you what you wanted to hear.” His cock twitched, he was half-hard again.</p>
      <p>“I didn’t want this,” he said hoarsely, but was ashamed of the lust inside his voice. Voldemort walked slowly, eliminating the short distance between him and the corner of the bed. “I- you should’ve told me- I’m so ashamed of this, I was right to be, I should have never even dared to-”</p>
      <p>“It’s not a big deal, Potter. Quit complaining,” came the sturdy reply. “So what, you find my voice, how can I put this-”</p>
      <p>“Sexy,” offered Harry from behind the covers. Voldemort laughed. “See, even you think it’s ridiculous,” he said. “Pease, leave.”</p>
      <p>“Oh, but here is the problem, dear, when you are inside my head, can you leave?”<br/>“No,” Harry replied instantly.<br/>“I am facing the same problem. Not that I’m complaining or anything, it’s late at night and you put on a good show. As for- well, you like how deep it is, don’t you?” Harry thought he would die of embarrassment.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Yes,” he whispered.</p>
      <p>“You like it when I tell you that you’re my little slut,” Voldemort said hoarsely. Harry moaned in response. “Let me see, Potter, let me see how much you like it.” Long, white fingers grasped the sheets and pulled them off slowly, as if it was a magical reveal in some children’s show. Harry felt the covers caress his chest and then his hard cock and then his legs, until they were thrown off the bed. “Raise your hands now, put them behind you head,” the man growled. He obeyed. He had never felt so exposed in his life.</p>
      <p>“Yes,” he managed.</p>
      <p>“Call me what you want to call me,” whispered the man, and Harry had to open his eyes, see the way that his voice had changed as well, heavy with desire.</p>
      <p>“Yes, master,” he breathed. His face burned.</p>
      <p>“Do you like my eyes on you?” Asked Voldemort. Harry saw bright red eyes gazing over his naked body, reviewing the way he trembled, the way his cock begged for friction.</p>
      <p>“Yes, master. I- I like the way you look at your little slut.”</p>
      <p>“Fuck.” It was a statement. His tone was hard, flat. He had never heard him swear, not once in his life. He saw his hands were trembling. There was silence, Voldemort’s eyes were all over him, and Harry recalled the way he had cursed inside his mind, the way it had escaped his lips, as if the Dark Lord was as affected by this as the boy.</p>
      <p>“Please, touch me. Please. Please.” He hissed the last syllable, and the man’s eyes flickered up to his face as if it were a reflex. “Please, master.”</p>
      <p>“Spread your legs, pet. Wider than before, I want to enjoy the view.” He felt the way his gaze trailed down to his most private parts, his hard manhood, the remains of his orgasm glistening over his belly and his chest and his arsehole. He closed his eyes, feeling still that utter humiliation, when suddenly something wet touched the tip of his cock, trailing deeper and deeper. Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. A skilled tongue flicked all over his cock, cold, long fingers rolled his balls, squeezing them softly. He moaned loudly, daring to open his eyes only to see the man’s crouched figure.</p>
      <p>“Master, you- you’re taking all of me,” he whispered, unsure if the man had heard him.</p>
      <p>“You haven’t had another man suck you off like that, pet?” The voice echoed in his mind, pain shot though his temples. Harry yelled out in surprise.</p>
      <p>“N-no,” he said aloud.<br/>“Hm, keep making those delicious sounds,” Voldemort said. “Moan like a whore for me, come on.</p>
      <p>Be loud for your master. He wants to hear how much he’s pleasing his little slut.”</p>
      <p>Harry let his mouth drop open, noises he hands heard before came out of his throat, he moaned and screamed and writhed under the steady feeling of the man’s mouth, the way he licked his length, touched his balls.</p>
      <p>“Oh, fuck, fuck, I won’t, I can’t-”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p>“That’s right, you can’t come if your master doesn’t let you. And I want to make sure first- tell me, do you like how I am holding your cock? Do you like submitting to me?”</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Oh fuck, yes, yes I- please, you know I- yes, I like being used like that,” he strained.</p>
      <p>“Has anyone else done this to you?”</p>
      <p>“Fuck, no, no, s-suck me off, only a boy- once, he was sloppy, he,”</p>
      <p>“So you haven’t felt a true man own you yet, hm? You’re a virgin for me, Potter. I am the first to do this? And are you tight? In your special little hole, are you tight?”</p>
      <p>“Yes I- I’ve only fit in the tip of my finger,” Harry admitted, feeling more ashamed as moments passed by.</p>
      <p>“Oh, stop thinking about that. You like being embarrassed, don’t you? You like the way I humiliate you, knowing you’re just an eager little boy, spreading his legs like the right slut he is, huh?” Voldemort said, echoing inside his mind.</p>
      <p>“I want to- master, I will,” Voldemort released him, standing over him. “Oh please, master, please fuck my cock with your mouth again,” Harry begged, his hand moving to hold himself. He felt silver strands tightening there, holding them over his head, and his legs as well, straining, his back- his whole body was soon pinned there, unable to move.</p>
      <p>“Don’t disobey me,” said Voldemort darkly. He moved his little finger to the boy’s mouth and let him suck on it. Voldemort was hovering all over him, and their eyes held each other, bright red finding green. Harry found he couldn’t look away as the older man slowly pushed his finger inside his arsehole, stretching it out until it was all full. He held his gaze as he penetrated his hole- Harry felt his breathing go mad, his nipples harden beneath the man’s gaze, his cock twitching, leaking with pre-cum. The man was still in his dark robes, preserving his dignity, his power. Harry moaned out, never breaking eye contact. His whole face was red, he was humiliated, shown his place. The dark wizard’s red eyes shined brighter, as if he was concentrating for something- Harry felt pain shoot through his body.</p>
      <p>“When you wake,” Voldemort whispered hoarsely (Harry savoured it, that his voice too was burdened with dark lust, that even he had betrayed himself when he spoke outside of his thought, deeper and much more rough), “When you wake you will feel it, that I had my finger in your dirty little hole. I want you, I want you to feel it. Every step you take, that I pushed my finger inside while you watched, while you were laying here beneath me, naked and begging for my mouth to wrap around your cock. I want you to remember that I said this- exactly this as you looked in my eyes, feeling my finger in your arse. I want you, every single thing you do there in Hogwarts, when you face your schoolmates, I want you to remind yourself of how I claimed you tonight. I want you to remind yourself that I was merciful, that I talked to you until you came all over yourself, you slut, you whore- and then I was kind enough to make you cum again, to swallow your juices so you don’t make a mess again.” His voice was slow and steady and deep. Harry couldn’t break eye contact, he felt his body burn, his cheeks go red, burning as well, his cock pulsing. “I want you remember the way a man like me owned you, the way you came and shuddered beneath me. When you face me in battle again, Potter, I will have you remind yourself that you called me master here, and you spread your legs, and felt my finger inside your hole and my tongue over your cock. Know that you are mine.” He bend down again, he took him inside his mouth again, and Harry came harder than he ever had, his, only for him, by his command and his allowance. Voldemort swallowed his juices and the boy screamed out, raised his hips desperately to meet that devilish tongue. Then, he descended into darkness.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>It was a week later that Harry managed to dream of him again. That time, in an office. Dark wood, thick carpet, a fire-place dying out. Lord Voldemort raised his head and met Harry’s eyes, he let down his pen as if he was suddenly tired, done with it all.</p>
      <p>“Potter.” He pushed away the papers he was reading through. “What are you doing here?” The fire place cackled behind him, the warm light expanded on the walls of the office. It was a beautiful space, though cold somehow, in its heart- there was an order in the way things were placed that betrayed some distance in it all, some unfamiliarity.</p>
      <p>“I- I don’t know. Is this a dream or like...like the other time?” Harry shifted in his place nervously, he could already feel his cock twitching. Voldemort allowed himself a scoff.</p>
      <p>“I am impressed,” he stated. “Tell me, how have you managed this?”<br/>“What have I managed?” Harry looked around, lost. “I don’t even know this place.”</p>
      <p>“This is my office,” Voldemort smiled. “In Malfoy Manor. I suppose I’ve been rather tired,” he flickered through the files in front of him, “I suppose I have slept. This is my dream, Potter. Often when I sleep with unfinished business in mind I dream of the space within which I am working, keep myself in line, if you will, even subconsciously. You have infiltrated my dream. How?”</p>
      <p>“I wasn’t doing anything,” Harry said defensively, he backed up until he touched he door. “How do I leave? What’s happening?” He was scared. Voldemort smiled again.</p>
      <p>“Tell me, what were you doing?”<br/>“Sleeping,” the boy answered sternly. “Nothing wrong, just sleeping.” “Before that?”<br/>“I- uh, I thought of you. It’s been a stressful day. Snape’s been terrible.”</p>
      <p>“Mmhm, he can be that,” he mumbled, amused. He leaned back in his tall chair. “Thinking of me?” It was an offhand question, as if he thought of other things and the answer didn’t much trouble him. Harry felt himself blush again, he thought it was becoming a habit.</p>
      <p>“Just...just to get myself off. Nothing else.”<br/>“Really, Potter? You think of me to get off?” Voldemort seemed coldly interested. “Yes, I- I thought that was established.” The older man laughed at the response.</p>
      <p>“I suppose your brain carried out your little fantasy inside the dream, then. I should like a few specifics, for academic purposes if nothing else. It is crucial to find the extent and nature of our connection, to see what access you have in my mind, what access I have in yours.”</p>
      <p>“I was only thinking of you- oh, wait, no. Earlier, I was in the library, I was thinking of you, I recalled what I imagined then- how you’d come and bend me over the-”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Mr Potter, I don’t need the particular details of your teenage daydreams,” the Dark Lord said dismissively. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, soon his face turned beet red.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry, I thought- never mind. How do I get out of here?”</p>
      <p>Voldemort studied the obvious bulge in the boy’s pants.<br/>“Does this turn you on?” He asked.<br/>“Excuse me?” Harry was annoyed by his quick change of mood.<br/>“This specific setting, here, me, in my office, does this turn you on?”<br/>“I think- yes.” He snapped and then swallowed hard, feeling his throat go dry.</p>
      <p>“Then this has become your dream,” Voldemort announced simply. “I have only supplied you the space.” He raised his hands in a motion of surrender. He sighed, seemed to consider something, to decide something. “Tell me, boy, what is your fantasy?”</p>
      <p>“My what?” Harry was stalling, he needed time to remember how to breath. “Don’t act like a fool. What do you want to happen here?”<br/>“I don’t know.” His eyes were burning. “Let me out.”</p>
      <p>“Let me try something. Legilimens.” Harry felt the sharp tug inside his brain again, he felt the thoughts that flickered in his head come to light. There was a moment of silence, then Voldemort’s genuine laugh. Harry covered his face with his hands. “Really?” Asked the Dark Lord. There was a glint in his eye. Harry muttered something. “What was that?”</p>
      <p>“Yes,” he admitted. “Can I go? Please? All this was a mistake, it’ll never happen again. Please, let me go. I have to wake up.”</p>
      <p>“Potter, I think you don’t understand the situation here. You let me go.” “I can’t, I don’t know how!” He was panicking now.<br/>“You have to want it, of course. Do you want to leave?”<br/>“Yes! I have to leave!”</p>
      <p>“Oh, no, no, dear boy. Dreams aren’t controlled by what you have to do. So, do you want to leave, or do you want to come over here like a good boy and let your master give you what you asked for?”</p>
      <p>“No, no, this is absurd, and immoral. This is never happening again- I am never doing this again. I don’t know what happened that night, but I can’t afford this- I simply cannot-”</p>
      <p>“Potter, come here.” The boy’s green eyes met a pair of burning red. His breath was heavy. “I can’t.”</p>
      <p>“Throw away that shirt, leave the pants. I believe you want me take those off,” Voldemort smiled. The fire roared, and Harry’s eyes had taken to watering. The shame came over him in waves, he</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>couldn’t bear it.<br/>“I can’t, I just can’t do this, I have responsibilities-” “Harry.”<br/>“This is ridiculous!”</p>
      <p>“Harry. This is a dream. You haven’t betrayed anyone, this is the wild desire of your unconscious. Just come here, let me give you what you want.” The boy didn’t move, though he flinched as if he had been struck in the face. “You’re hard. At least pleasure yourself, perhaps you will wake up through this.”</p>
      <p>He palmed his erection through the cotton trousers, he felt himself aching to be free. Voldemort’s eyes burned on him.</p>
      <p>“If perhaps you could not look,” Harry whispered.</p>
      <p>“Shame,” the man commented, spinning his chair around and facing the fire. Harry got to work, he slid his hand through the fabric and began stroking himself clumsily, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “You are so very heartless, my boy. Depriving an old man of these delicious noises you make,” echoed Voldemort’s raspy voice. Harry moaned out at that but quickly caught himself. He kept his lips shut and his eyelids fluttered to the ceiling, he moved his hand so much that he began to hurt himself- he was in pain after a while. It must’ve been five, eight minutes. He was growing tired, and the Dark Lord was growing impatient.</p>
      <p>“You’re wasting my time, Potter,” he said. “Come here or I’ll make you.” Harry obeyed, stumbling over to the other side of the desk where he sat. He felt his skin burn.</p>
      <p>“Take of your shirt. Lower yourself over the chair,” ordered the man. “Hold it with your hands. Keep your legs closed, your knees bent, your ass out where I can see it. You can apply pressure on my legs, I assure you you’re not that heavy.” Harry threw his shirt to the ground, slowly felt his chest press down, his belly pushed on his knee, his erection ached and hurt when it came in contact with the dark wizard’s leg. Voldemort whistled. “You’ve only gotten yourself harder,” he chuckled. “Poor boy. What indecent thing where you thinking about, I wonder.”</p>
      <p>“You,” mumbled Harry, “You, punishing me.” Voldemort laughed again. He run a cold hand over the boy’s exposed back, felt him shudder underneath.</p>
      <p>“Because you’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?”<br/>“Yes, master.”<br/>“You want me to make your buttocks all red, don’t you? Want me to make you cry?” “Please, master. I deserve to be punished.”<br/>“Tell me how. Exactly how.”</p>
      <p>“My pants,” Harry whispered hoarsely. “I was imagining the way you’d remove them, humiliate me like that, see my ass there. I want to feel your hand hitting me there, I want to be punished by you.” He was out of breath.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“What to punish you for, though? There are simply so many things! Coming here, disturbing me by being a needy little bitch. Or waisting my time trying to get yourself off. Or now, how hard you are against me. You’re not proper at all, Potter. You’re a naughty boy.”</p>
      <p>“Yes, master. Please, please. Undress me.” Voldemort’s hand travelled across his spine again, and Harry sucked in a breath.</p>
      <p>“Are your nipples hard?” “Yes, master.”</p>
      <p>“I want to feel them.” He slid his hand under the boy’s laying body, pinched the sensitive buds. Harry cried out but then the cold palm travelled lower and lower until it grasped his cock only to leave it, roll his balls there in his fist. “So eager,” he commented. He brought his hand back again and slowly tugged the waistband of his trousers, playing with it, letting it go up and then letting it fall again. Then, torturously slow, he slid it down to expose a creamy white ass. Harry gasped, his cock desperately twitched, he could barely see in front of him as he moaned out. “I haven’t done anything yet,” whispered the man.</p>
      <p>“You have. God, you have.” Voldemort played around with his buttocks a bit, sliding his hand between the cheeks and playfully giving them a pinch or two.</p>
      <p>“Now, my naughty little pet, you’ve been a bad boy, being such a needy little slut for your enemy, haven’t you?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, master. I’ve been very bad.”<br/>“Did you think about what I did to you?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, master. While class, while I talked to my friends. I can’t get you out of my mind.” Voldemort laughter darkly at that.</p>
      <p>“No, Potter, it seems you can’t.” The man played with the curls of his dark, brown hair and Harry felt the powerful rush of his affection electrify him. “What do you want me to do- I’m forgetting? I don’t think you’ve quite said it yet.”</p>
      <p>“I did, I said I want you to punish me.” The Dark Lord laughed.</p>
      <p>“Isn’t there another word?” “I- I just- please.”</p>
      <p>“Please what?”<br/>“I need you to spank me, master. Please, please, spank me hard.”</p>
      <p>“Watch that dirty mouth,” the man chuckled. He landed his first hit on Harry’s arse, quick and thorough. “You like being debased like that, don’t you?”</p>
      <p>“Yes,” Harry managed before the man spanked him again and he let out a desperate cry. “Keep count, slut.” He spanked him again and the boy counted the third under his breath. “Four- ugh, five- oh fuck.” His had taken to watering, a tear spilled.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Language,” Voldemort said, landing another hit on his arse. Harry could feel the older man’s cock twitch in his pants, grow hard. He felt his palm come on his arse four more times. He counted through grunted teeth;</p>
      <p>“Ten- fuck- fuck,” he finally managed, sweat was already forming on his forehead, and he felt so touched, so used. Finally, Voldemort pulled his to his feet.</p>
      <p>“Sit on my lap, Potter,” he commanded. “Wh-what?”</p>
      <p>“Do it. And keep your legs spread.” Harry stood, suddenly feeling too naked, too exposed, too vulnerable. The man spanked his arse as if he didn’t care, wrapped his hands around his hips and pushed him, stumbling backwards. He sat on his lap, the chair spun around. Harry was facing the fire, and as he shifted on the man’s legs he felt his thick cock pressing on his arse. Voldemort’s left hand wrapped around to toy with his nipples, his right hand moved down to Harry’s manhood. He pulled him closer. Harry felt his hole rub on the cloth of the man’s cock- he moaned loudly.</p>
      <p>“Master,” he breathed. “Please, master.” Voldemort laughed. He settled his head in the crook of the boy’s neck, and a familiar, deep voice whispered in his ear.</p>
      <p>“Pretty boy, how about you begin rubbing that tight, spanked arse of yours on my cock?” “You- fuck, you think I’m...” Harry couldn’t find words. Words had failed him.</p>
      <p>“Oh, oh yeah. I think you’re so, so pretty. I think you look especially pretty with my cum all over you. And you arse is so beautiful, red and abused as it is. And those lips of yours, hm? How would they look wrapped around my cock? Could you take it?”</p>
      <p>“No, master. I’d try- I’d- but it’s just too big.” He was moaning, he was rubbing himself, up and down the man’s length. Voldemort grabbed the boy’s cock and began caressing it, faster and faster.</p>
      <p>“Will you come for your master, little slut?”</p>
      <p>“Fuck- yes- yes.” Harry’s eyelids fluttered and a loud moan escaped his lips as he came all over himself. He barely had time to realise what had happened and Voldemort’s possessive hands faded away, and he was alone in his bed, and the dawn had yet to come, and his bed was wet and his breathing rapid, desperate.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a whole month to dream of him again. When he did, he didn’t realise it. Not at first. There was something grey, something ruined. There was ash twirling from the sky, there were wounded people calling out, there was destruction, there was death. He felt his power before he saw him.</p><p>“Where are we?” He asked. The tall, dark figure spun around, magic pushed him against a cement wall, the tip of a wand burning his throat, his limbs were bound, he was struggling to breathe. Suddenly, Voldemort seemed to realise what had happened. He stopped, sighed, released him.</p><p>“This is <em>my</em> dream, boy. These are my private thoughts. I should kill you for coming here.”</p><p>“I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t. I hardly realised it was you.” The pale, familiar face with the snake-like features stared into his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like this, not one bit.” Harry watched the ash fell like snowflakes. He felt the man grab his arm violently, he felt him pulling and pushing as everything swirled. They were somewhere else now. His office, the boy realised.</p><p>“I’m sorry, master,” he muttered. Voldemort turned at the word, and Harry felt the intensity of his burning red gaze, felt dark magic claim him, felt something tense and hard and heavy and electrifying. His eyes hadn’t left him. “Master,” Harry repeated steadily.</p><p>“You can’t invade my dreams whenever you want to be fucked, Potter.”</p><p>“Please forgive me, master.” He hadn’t looked away. He felt something strong inside his mind, his whole body shivered under that crimson gaze.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Harry looked up, confused. “Boy, we don’t have that kind of relationship. It was two times, two dreams. You can’t, you simply <em>can’t</em> continue this.” He had stopped his staring, tired, retreating behind the wooden desk with the stacks of papers.</p><p>“You mean I should learn Occlumency, I suppose. Well, good luck. I’ve been failing at those lessons all year. I’m exhausted.” Voldemort laughed at his honesty.</p><p>“I mean you should stop desiring me.” There was silence for a moment.</p><p>“I can’t,” Harry said plainly.</p><p>“Have some self control.”</p><p>“I can’t. It’s a dream. You told me that, there is only desire now, nothing else.”</p><p>“Just leave. Find a way to leave.” Harry looked at him and felt silly, but stubborn. A nearly childish stubbornness. He furrowed his brows and shook his head.</p><p>“No.” He was verging into dangerous territory, but he knew what he wanted, and so the complexity of life seemed to settle into desire.</p><p>“You are forgetting who I am, Harry,” said Voldemort. But those were strange times.</p><p>“I know who you are, that’s what I like. The thing you could do to me.” He stepped closer. His fear turned into a hot rush.</p><p>“I could kill you.”</p><p>“Yes.” Their bodies were almost touching. “It’s intoxicating.”</p><p>“Goodness, boy. Something’s gone really wrong with you.”</p><p>“Please…please.” Harry pushed his hand against the man’s crotch, and found hardness. His eyes flickered up to two burning red shadows. There was a certain intensity. Voldemort spanned the elder wand in his hand and pointed it to Harry’s chest. He began to drag it slowly until his clothes vanished, and the point of the wood traced a straight pattern up to the boy’s neck. He pushed it where his pulse could be felt, near his neck, and Harry felt an immediate tightening, though he wasn’t choking him. He felt his pulse being controlled, the flow of his blood slow down and quicken. His heartbeat had ceased being his own. He felt Voldemort’s hands pushing his chin so that their eyes locked together.</p><p>“I’m angry at you,” he said. His blood seemed to flood his ears, his pulse was going wild. Harry felt dizzy. He shivered.</p><p>“Master,” he managed to whisper. The man pushed him against the wall and began kissing him, then moving lower, biting his neck and his chest. He stood, then and pushed down at the boy’s shoulders, signalling that he should kneel. He did. And Voldemort continued wrapping his magic around him, heightening his pulse and his pleasure too, controlling an invisible pressure on his erection.</p><p>“Open your mouth and get ready to take my cock,” he said, parting the folds of his gown. Harry gasped but complied, feeling his throat dry.</p><p>“It’s so big,” he said stupidly, already knowing that the man was reading his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m not interested in your pleasure today,” said the Dark Lord. “You came in my memory and you begged for it like a little slut, but I don’t have time for you. You’ll be good for me?” Harry nodded and made a whimpering sound. He felt his breathing cut off, then, and his heartbeat lessen until he was dizzy.</p><p>“Y-yes,” he gasped for air. “Master. Yes. I’ll be so good. I’ll be so obedient. I’ll take it all.” Harry began licking his cock, slowly, dragging his tongue over the base before trying to put it in his mouth and sucking. His eyes kept flickering, and it was difficult not to gag, but he pushed himself.</p><p>“Who knew it’d be this easy to shut you up,” mumbled Voldemort. “The great hero, sucking me off like it’s the only thing he wants. If you ever start anything in battle again I might force you on your knees and make you take my cock right there, while everyone is watching.” Harry felt the wonderful hotness of humiliation burn through him, but he continued, gasping once or twice.</p><p><em>“Master…am I making you feel good?”</em> He asked inside his mind.</p><p>“Yes, pet.” He curled his fingers around his hair and pulled, beginning to push his head in the right pace. “You like it when I manhandle you like that?” Asked Voldemort. Harry only shivered, and felt the magic drag around his cock. It was the perfect sensation of someone sucking him off. He couldn’t quite believe it, and struggled to maintain his focus.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I like it so much.”</em>
</p><p>“Good boy.” He quickened his pace, pushing him down and ordering him to lick, to suck, to spit. Harry didn’t know if he could take it.</p><p><em>“What…what are you doing to me?”</em><br/>“I’m sucking you off with my magic,” he chuckled. “I could make you feel even better.” And at once the false feeling of something inside his arse, and a pulsating sensation almost drove him over the edge. But he couldn’t come yet. He felt the man’s hard length, and his throat was burning.</p><p>“I’m about to cum,” said the Dark Lord hoarsely. “You’re going to swallow every last drop of it. You will lick it off if you have to.” Harry only whimpered, and the vibrations of his lips sent shivers up his spine.</p><p>“Master…please fuck me rough.” And he felt the sensation in his ass strengthen, and the feeling of ghostly lips around his cock grew. His pulse was being controlled, his breath, even.</p><p><em>“I own all of you right now,”</em> said Voldemort inside his mind.<em> “I can do anything I like with your body. Anything I like to your body. You’re just a sex toy. Your mouth is just a little cockhole. And it feels so fucking good, slut.”</em> He came, then, spilling inside Harry’s mouth, who hurried to shallow every drop. And then he rolled back, sitting on his naked arse and spreading his legs as Voldemort stood over him and fucked him with his raw magic. He was bouncing on nothingness, moaning, and came soon.</p><p>“Lick it,” said the man. Harry, flushed and panting, got on his knees and started licking his own cum off the floor.</p><p>“Good whore. You’re such a whore for me, aren’t you? And you like it? Licking your cum off the floor while I stare at your naked, abused little ass?”</p><p>“Yes master,” he said as he licked more, scooping it up from his torso and swallowing it.</p><p>“There’s some on my foot,” he said once he was done. Harry knelt down lower, licking some final drops of cum off the man’s foot, and feeling his red eyes burn all over his body.</p><p>“Thank you, master,” he said. He woke up into a mess of a bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here ya go ya bastards</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>